The Snake Boy
by vexinator
Summary: He didn't know why but he was now a completely unique creature in the elemental nations so he left. Bad summary because I really don't know how to describe it without giving most of it away. Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

**AN: I know that there aren't a lot of crossovers between Naruto and Monster-girl, and I've read every one of them that's in English. This one is going to be very unique in the fact that Naruto does not replace Kurusu and he does not join the MON Squad. This actually involves some experimentation by Orochimaru. Therefore if you don't like seeing Naruto being changed drastically then don't read this story and don't flame. This is my first crossover so I can only hope this turns out good. In this case Orochimaru is more focused on creating interesting creatures to attempt to control than he is in immortality.**

**So, without further ado let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own either of the mentioned manga**

**The Snake Boy**

_Prologue_

_**Unknown location**_

The second he awoke, he knew something was wrong. He felt weak and he couldn't seem to access his chakra. He remembered fighting Sasuke at the valley of the end. He could remember the massive black ball of energy as their most powerful attacks collided. He even remember barely being able to keep his eyes open as he watched Sasuke start walking away toward the land of rice. But now as he woke up he realized that something must have happened after he passed out because he was currently strapped to some sort of operating table in a dark and dim room that had walls made of concrete. He could barely keep his eyes open but he knew that he had to stay awake if he wanted to find out what was going on. As he was focusing on staying awake a door that he couldn't see opened and man with long black hair, pale white skin, and yellow eyes like a snake walked in and came up to Naruto's side. The problem was that Naruto was so tired and weak that he couldn't even muster the strength to glare at the man. Naruto knew that the snake must have had Kabuto kidnap him after the fight to experiment on him but he didn't know why. As he was thinking these things, Orochimaru started talking.

"Now I'm sure you remember me and I'd be willing to bet that you're wondering why you are here. So I'm going to tell you. You're here to be a test subject for an experiment that I want to try out involving the DNA of a creature from beyond the veil that I found most interesting. It had the upper body of a human with the lower body of a snake. I am going to see what happens when I constantly implant parts of its body and blood into you. And if you survive and have any useful changes I will train you as my pet. And now that you're awake we can begin the first series of injections and implantations." Orochimaru hissed out slowly as he started to make incisions in naruto's body and insert fragments of what looked to be snake scales into his body. Naruto was awake the entire time and could feel the pain of every incision. When Orochimaru was finally done he stuck a needle in Naruto's arm that led to an IV that must have been filled with the creature's blood. It was at this point that Naruto was finally able to pass out from the pain.

_**3 months later**_

Over the past several months, which felt like years to Naruto, slight changes were happening, but they were only slight, his pupils changing to slits, his ears growing long and pointed, growing snake-like scales on his cheeks and his whisker marks fading from existence. Do to these only slight changes Orochimaru was losing patients. The last straw was when Naruto lost all feeling in his legs, making them completely useless, and also lost the ability to use chakra. Assuming the experiment was a failure he delegated the task to continue the work to some of his more minor underlings. Orochimaru never even returned to that base until 3 years later and by then, it was already too late.

Little did Orochimaru realize that the people now in charge of the experiment were far more sympathetic than himself and started to teach Naruto about what they knew of the creature that the DNA was from. According to them, it was something called a lamia and that they were from somewhere beyond the veil.

_**3 years later**_

It wasn't until about the first year that the big changes wear seen happening. Naruto's legs started merging together morphing into something like a tail. The next week is when his 'tail' started lengthening to an incredible 8 or 9 meters long and grew bright yellow snake-like scales leaving only his upper body and genitals uncovered by them. The final changes included some sort of pouch forming where his genitals would be well protected and his canines growing longer and sharper. However, the least noticeable change and possibly most deadly were the poison sacks that seemed to grow in above his mouth. The one thing that several people expected to change but didn't was the temperature of his blood. Everyone knew that snakes were cold blooded but for some odd reason Naruto seemed to keep the hot blood he was born with, most likely based on the fact that the changes were occurring in an underground lab that was typically kept quite cold in order to preserve certain research material. However, what the researchers didn't know was that while Naruto was still himself, he had become very dangerous on a full moon when he was simply driven by instinct.

It was October of his third year in captivity that the full moon affected him so greatly that he managed to escape the bindings and silently slither his way through the base and injecting anyone he came across with a poison so strong that one drop was enough to kill a fully grown elephant. When he managed to find his way to the surface he immediately headed in the direction that he discovered was where the other side of the veil was.

Orochimaru returned to the base the next day to find it filled with nothing but corpses, each with two small puncture holes somewhere on their body that looked an awful lot like a snake bite.

_**-End**_

**So tell me what you think. I can't guarantee fast updates but I can say that I already have pairings decided, I sure hope the main one is obvious.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't seem to get this out of my head so here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer- Same thing I said last chapter.**

**The Snake Boy**

_Chapter 1_

It took Naruto about a year to actually find the hidden path leading outside the veil where he would try to make a new life. Luckily for him the path wasn't just a path but a large stretch of land and woods that led all the way to another land entirely. It took him about six months just to get across without being seen. Despite being mostly bright yellow he was still extremely good at stealth. He quickly figured that whatever he was wasn't the dominant species in this land and decided against going out in public and stuck to the forests.

It would be another six months before he caught a very intriguing scent. It smelled like him but not like him. He decided that this was probably his best chance to discover something about his species and quickly went after the very interesting scent. The scent eventually led him to a very residential area that he hadn't been to before. Pulling all of his stealth skills to the forefront of his mind he quickly and carefully navigated the area while following the scent. The scent eventually led him to a house with a car parked out front. The front door seemed to be slightly open so he silently slithered in without being seen. Just as he was about to locate the scent he heard something behind him and quickly turned to see a boy about his age staring at him with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted with some sweat pouring down his forehead.

The scent he had been following must have been some sort of person because he could tell it was getting closer to his position, likely having been drawn by the boys shout. Quickly turning around to face where the scent was coming from he found himself staring at the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Long crimson hair, amber snake-like eyes, red snake scales on her cheeks and a body that any woman would kill for, other than the long red snake tail that made her even more beautiful in his eyes. She was wearing a dress and a light jacket and had two D-shaped hair clips on the sides of her head.

Of course he was so entranced that he didn't notice the other woman who was apparently in the room pointing some kind of gun at him, so he didn't expect to suddenly feel a needle enter his arm. However, no one else was expecting him to just look at the dart pull it out and then crush it between his fingers, nor were they expecting what he said next.

"Well that wasn't very nice. I was just standing here there wasn't any reason to shoot me."

It was at that point that they all finally registered that the boy in front of them had a bright sun yellow snake tail and looked an awful lot like a lamia, problem was that he was, well, a he instead of a she. The most surprised of all of them was the snake girl that Naruto was most interested in. She was staring at him with wide eyes, her jaw nearly on the ground and a blush so deep you couldn't tell where the scales ended and the skin began. It was at this point that the other woman, who Naruto finally noticed, decided to speak.

"Well, it seems there is a lot more to talk about than I originally thought. Let's all go to the kitchen and talk a bit."

Naruto barely registered the words before he was being led to another room by the girl that he mentally dubbed mini-anko until he learned her name. It wasn't long before he was seated on a chair (which felt kind of weird since he didn't really have a butt to sit on) and mini-anko decided he wasn't going to be going anywhere as she completely wrapped her tail around him and held onto him so his head was practically in her wonderful breasts. He was about to question her when two words left her lips.

"So Warm."

And he sweatdropped. He was being used as a heater, although considering the incredible strength that his tail had it was probably a good thing that it was him she was clinging to and not one of the two humans in the room, she would probably crush them by accident. It was at this moment that the woman with long black hair and black sunglasses decided to ask the first questions.

"So, who are you and why are you here?"

And so began the epic tale that is his life.

_**3 hours later**_

"So, let me get this straight, you were once a human from the hidden nations, who was then kidnapped by some sort of madman who is so obsessed with snakes that he actually killed a lamia that crossed the veil and then used the DNA to try and change you into some sort of pet. After escaping said snaky madman you managed to find your way to the hidden path through the veil that no one on this side can seem to find, and you've been hiding in the forests ever since then. Is that all right?" said the black haired woman, Ms. Smith, slowly.

"Pretty much, other than the fact that I was also hoping to find another lamia to hopefully learn more about my species." Naruto said as if he was discussing the weather.

"so warm"

"And how do you explain your body temperature."

"the scientists figured it was because all the changes took place in a cold underground lab and my body is very adaptable."

"so you adapted for colder temperatures by keeping the warm blood of a human."

"yup"

"Okay, well I think it is time that you learned why Miia here was so surprised when she saw you. The truth is that other than you there are no male lamia."

"What did they all die off?"

"Nope, more of the fact that a lamia only gives birth to another female lamia."

Naruto sat there with wide eyes for about ten minutes before he said one sentence.

"I'm not sure if I want to go to the homeland of the lamia's anymore, I'd likely get raped."

_**-End**_

**AN: Well I hope you like it. This actually takes place on the day the Kurusu becomes Miia's host, simply to prevent any future issues. I was originally going to have Naruto stalking her for a while but decided against it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey it's me again here with another chapter of The Snake Boy. Now before we start I would like to thank all of you that reviewed and would like to specifically like to thank Eniox27 for coming up with a name for naruto's species since lamia is more of a female specific term. So from this point on, Naruto's species will be called a Naga. And more changes, if only cosmetic, will be happening to him.**

**So without further ado, on with the story**

**Disclaimer- The only things I own are my laptop and my brain.**

**The Snake Boy**

_Chapter 2_

Naruto slowly woke up as the sun rose and hit his eyes and took some time to take in his surroundings when he realized that his tail was very tangled in something which, considering the fact that he would usually curl up like a rattlesnake when sleeping, was rather unusual until he realized than he couldn't move his upper body at all. Opening his eyes he quickly noticed that there were two arms wrapped tightly around his body and there was a cheek rubbing against his. As he realized this, he once again sweatdropped because he was being used as a heater again. Deciding it was time to get up, he gently shook the girl that was clinging to him happily.

"Hey, Miia, it's time to get up."

"Mmmh, five more, hmmh, degrees please"

Hearing what she said he couldn't help but agree with her, although for him it was more of five more minutes but what's the difference.

It would be another ten minutes before they woke up to a knocking on the door.

"Hey, Naruto, Miia it's time to get up, we still need to head into town to get Naruto some clothes to wear."

Hearing that he couldn't help but release a groan of displeasure as he slowly sat up with Miia still clinging to him. She really didn't want to release the wonderful source of warmth she currently had her arms around and despite only knowing her for about a week he couldn't help but not want her to let go.

However, he knew if he wanted her to be able to truly wake up for the day he would have to find a better source of heat than himself to get her up, so he carefully got up from the bed with Miia still clinging to him and grabbed a few towels before slithering to the bathroom wear Kurusu had apparently already set up a nice warm bath for them. The second he entered the room Miia perked up a bit at how warm it was in the room and blushed a bit at the fact that Naruto managed to carry to the bathroom where it was warm.

Naruto had just set her down on her tail and was almost out the door when suddenly something quickly wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the bath where there was a currently very naked lamia waiting. She quickly wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him very close to herself pressing her wonderful breast into his still clothed back.

"Um, Miia? What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a deep blush on his face

"You know Ruto, I heard in japan there are these things called bathhouses, and that they have a thing called mixed bathing." She said as her tail quickly wrapped around his wrists and started to lift his arms up. "I say we should do some mixed bathing ourselves." She continued as she slowly lifted his shirt up off his body, but as she leaned back to finally get a view of his well muscled back, she spotted something that made her eyes widen and made her let out a small gasp.

She saw a large star-burst scar the size of a fist just below where his heart should be.

Immediately, a minor fit of rage took place and she completely quieted down and her grip on Naruto loosened to the point he could escape.

"Who did that to you." She said in a voice so quiet it was like ice. When Naruto turned to look at her face it was shadowed by her bangs and her eyes seemed to be glowing with fury. Naruto, quickly realizing the danger, dashed out of the room before she could grab him by the neck with her tail and start shaking the answers from him.

Quickly realizing that she must have scared him away for a bit Miia finished up her bath before heading down to the kitchen where Kurusu was being questioned by Ms. Smith about prohibited matters.

"You do realize that Lamia are a very forward and passionate species correct?" Ms. Smith questioned

"Yup"

"And you're telling me that she hasn't made any advances on you at all."

"That's what I'm saying."

"Why?"

"Probably because of the first known Naga who is likely hiding from her right now."

"Okay, good point. Just make sure to keep it in your pants. It would be very bad for Miia to lose her virginity to a human."

"She's more likely to lose it to Naruto than she is to me."

"He use to be a human."

"But he isn't anymore, so the human laws don't apply anymore. And he happens to be a species that is likely to be very compatible with a lamia."

"That would likely be the best situation."

It continued on like that with Kurusu constantly leading Ms. Smith further and further away from the original discussion on prohibited matters with Miia in the background watching in amusement. Nobody seemed to notice that there was some spiky blonde hair sticking up from a flowerpot that was once empty as it slowly rose up two show a pair of blue eyes staring somewhat fearfully and somewhat nervously at the currently somewhat bare back of the resident lamia. No matter how confused about his new life he may be, Naruto could think only one thing.

"Damn, she's sexy when she's angry."

_**-End**_

**AN: Here is another chapter of the story. Personally I think of all my stories this one is the easiest to write. And there was at least one person who was a little upset about Naruto's loss of his ability to use chakra. I will say just one thing, I never said he lost his chakra, he just can't use it right now and he has no way of knowing how to fix it. However, I will say that the Hidden Nations will be coming into play again. When that happens? You'll just have to read to find out.**

**-Vexinator**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter of The Snake Boy coming straight from my crazy ass mind. This chapter skips ahead beyond the days that Papi and Centaurea enter the manga. I understand that not a lot of people like timeskips but I really don't know what to do with those chapters based on the fact that there wouldn't really be much Naruto or Miia in them. But either way, the Hidden Nations will be returning soon. Question is what has been happening over there. It has been five years since Naruto was captured. Did the war happen? Or are the akatsuki still looking for him? Was Konoha attacked by Pein if he knew that he hadn't been there for five years? You'll just have to read to find out.**

**So without further ado, on with the story**

**The Snake Boy**

_Chapter 3_

It had been easily a month since he arrived into Kurusu's house as an unexpected guest. And honestly, he couldn't have been happier if he had a swimming pool filled with ramen. He had a roof over his head, he had a friendly girl like him to talk to (yeah, talk), he didn't feel like he was being hunted by nine psychos (and potential sexual deviants) who just wanted to steal the biju (which he couldn't seem to contact) that was in him for their unknown desires (maybe they were into bestiality), and there wasn't a creepy pedophilic snake trying to perform experiments on him.

Yup, life was good.

That's when he remembered that tonight was supposed to be a full moon and he swore loud enough that they heard it in Konoha.

"She's going to try to rape me again tonight, I know it."

"Dude, calm down, it's not like it's illegal for you two to have sex."

"Kurusu, that's not the point. The point is that even if I didn't want it tonight I might not really have a choice."

"Why not?"

"The full moon affects extra-species greatly. We act on instinct. It's how I escaped my imprisonment, my survival instincts were going through the roof. And tonight it won't just be my instincts going wild. So will Miia's. Only for me it won't be survival this time, after all there will be a young, fertile, female who is likely going to be trying her hardest to get me inside her. It's not that I'm scared or worried for myself, I'm just worried that this isn't what Miia really wants."

"Naruto, buddy, you need to calm down and think. Miia has been all over you since the day you arrived, do you really think she wouldn't want this?"

And so the conversation went on with Naruto continually worrying that Miia might not really want to be with him and Kurusu reassuring him that she wants him more than she wants to breath. It was at this moment that the girls finally came down to join the two boys with Miia quickly clinging to Naruto, Papi jumping around like the birdbrain that she was and Centaurea standing awfully close to Kurusu. Yeah Those two new girls had an interesting story. Papi couldn't seem to stop flying away from host houses and now considered Kurusu her husband, and Centaurea literally ran into Kurusu on the street and considered it fate and made him her master. It was at this moment that Ms. Smith or, as Naruto liked to call her, the moocher showed up out of nowhere scaring Kurusu and the girls. Kurusu then looked at Naruto

"Why weren't you scared?"

"She always shows up when the author starts writing the story."

(Yes, that's right I just broke the fourth wall, Take that logic)

"Who are you talking about?"

"nobody"

It was at this point that Ms. Smith decided to intervene before anymore rules of logic were broken.

"before you two go crazy, how about I tell you why I'm here. There has been an interesting change in the laws. They will now be allowing interspecies relationships. The problem is that they don't know if it will actually work, so they need a test subject."

"And let me guess, that's me." Kurusu said in a deadpan voice having already gotten use to stuff like this.

"Yup, so you get to choose one of these three beautiful girls to marry."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees as they all looked to Naruto who's eyes seemed to be glowing, his arms wrapped tightly around Miia's waist, who was also glaring a bit. Naruto suddenly hissed and picked up Miia before carrying her out of the room before anyone even had the chance to blink. It was then that Ms. Smith seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah, don't forget that tonight is a full moon, so be careful."

_**With Naruto and Miia**_

_**-Lemon Warning-**_

They were already in Naruto's room by the time he realized what was going on and before he even had the chance to react there was a pair of soft lips attached to his. Upon realizing they were Miia's his eyes widened before slowly closing and he started kissing her back. By the time they separated for breath he realized that he was now pinned to the bed and their tails were tangled in such a way that they formed a drill. It was at this moment that Naruto said the three words that he never thought he would actually get to say to someone.

"I love you"

The response was definitely not a verbal one (not that he was concerned) as he saw a soft smile on her lips as a few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes and she kissed him with a passion that he didn't know was possible. When they separated again Miia quickly removed her shirt to reveal her beautiful and bountiful breasts to his eyes as he removed his shirt allowing her to see the other half of the scar she saw a month before. As she looked at it she leaned her body down and kissed it gently before slowly dragging her long tongue up his chest to his neck. She gave it a light lick before she stopped to tell him something in a very sensual way.

"You know, Ruto, a Lamia mating ritual can last up to eight hours. Let's find out if a Naga can keep up."

Before Miia could react she quickly found naruto's mouth attached to one of her breasts as one of his hands massaged the other. Despite the incredible pleasure she was feeling Miia was still able to get her skirt and panties off as some of the scales on Naruto's belly parted to release his rock hard member. She was quick to start rubbing herself on him and before long was moaning in an incredible amount of pleasure.

It's wasn't even two minutes later that she was aligning herself with him and quickly impaled herself on his member, a couple of tears of pain escaping which Naruto was quick to kiss away. Not even a minute later Miia was riding him for all he was worth as he was thrusting up into her with incredible force making her practically scream in pleasure.

The two would continue their activities until the next morning leaving them completely oblivious to the events that occurred outside that room that night or the fact that they kept everyone up all night.

_**-Lemon End-**_

**End**

**AN: I definitely wasn't originally planning on writing a lemon, but I feel it turned out pretty good. I can understand that some might feel it is kind of rushed but it's my story and I can make them fall in love as quickly as I want. Either way, this was the first lemon I've ever written so tell me what you think and give me possible suggestions.**

**-Vexinator**


	5. Chapter 4

**All right here is another chapter of The Snake Boy. I don't really know what to say at this point but I would like to thank everyone who reads this one. This is one of the first stories I've written that is very unique compared to others. For anyone who was offended by the lemon from last chapter but I didn't even realize I was writing it until I was about halfway through it. I don't plan on writing anymore lemons but I guess I won't really know it's coming until it's already there. I will say that if there is another lemon there will be a warning like last time so that anyone who wants to can skip it.**

**So without further ado, on with the story.**

**The Snake Boy**

_Chapter 4_

The next day both Miia and Naruto woke up slowly, each one taking time to figure out where they were and what happened the night before. As they realized what happened they both blushed very deeply despite their eyes still being closed. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes to see the beautifully blushing Miia laying next to him with her eyes shut tightly, and if he looked closely he could see a few tears in the corners of her eyes. Realizing quickly what she was thinking, he simply kissed her on the forehead making her eyes snap open.

When her eyes finally gained focus she was able to see Naruto's gently smiling face with a look of pure love in his eyes.

"don't worry Miia, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I won't leave you."

"i-it's not that I'm worried about." Miia said sadly, before explaining the original reason she was sent as a representative for her species.

At the end of the explanation, Naruto was wide eyed and worried that if he did head to the homeland of the Lamia he would indeed be raped and possibly suffocated by dozens of pairs of female breasts. But he quickly forced his worries down and kissed Miia on the nose to reassure her that he wasn't going to leave her. He understood that she told him about it because she wanted him all to herself now and he couldn't agree more.

Deciding it was finally time to get up, they got out of the bed and dressed quickly, before heading downstairs. When they got to the main floor of the house they noticed that both Cerea and Papi were asleep in the living room and Kurusu was asleep on a chair almost completely covered in bandages.

Deciding to try being a bit helpful, Miia went to the kitchen to try her hand at cooking while Naruto followed to help.

An hour later everyone awoke to the sound of a loud scream. Rushing to where they heard it coming from they saw Miia cradling her now obviously badly burned hands and Naruto apparently looking for some bandages while getting a cloth wet with cold slightly cold water. Before they could even go over to Miia to see what happened Naruto seemed to spot something unusual and quickly pulled Miia out of the room, muttering something about 'that time of the month again'. Deciding he didn't want to bother Miia during 'that time of the month' he decided to try some of the food that Miia had apparently cooked.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto himself decided that after helping Miia with the embarrassing time of shedding that she couldn't do herself due to her burned hands he would go up to the roof to get some fresh air. As he got outside he stretched his arms up high before opening his button up shirt and laying on his back to simply watch the clouds.

Unknown to him was the fact that he was being watched very closely.

_**Unknown location**_

Elsewhere there was a group of five people with strange clothing hidden in a warehouse. One of these individuals had eyes that were pale with blood vessels bulging on the sides of their face and a look of deep concentration. Their eyes suddenly widened and a small smile grew on their face as they seemed to find what they were looking for.

"I found him."

_**Back at the house**_

It would be a few hours later when Naruto finally came back inside to find Miia back in the kitchen seeming to reheat the food that she had made. Deciding to stick around and make sure she would be alright Naruto pondered the reasons why he hadn't really seen any of the others yet that day. A few minutes later there was a plate of some rather strange looking food set down in front of him and deciding it would be rude to just push it away because it looked weird he took a quick bite just before the door to the kitchen burst open and he saw Kurusu and Cerea looking very green in the face.

"NOOO! DON'T EAT THAT."

Honestly, that's quite mean of them trying to get him to not eat this delicious food so they can have it all. He rather liked the taste of the food that Miia made.

Unfortunately for Naruto he didn't really do much research on predators like snakes so he didn't know that he now only had about 1/25 to 1/50th the taste sensitivity that humans do so he didn't notice that her cooking was actually borderline poisonous.

That is until he felt some strange feeling over the roof of his mouth as if something was growing there. After feeling around the roof of his mouth for a bit, he sweatdropped as he realized that his body had adapted and adding another poison sack that now had the venom equivalent of Miia's cooking held in it.

"Miia, didn't you taste the food as you were making it?"

"I don't get hungry when I'm shedding."

It was then that everyone else learned what Naruto meant by 'that time of the month'.

_**Elsewhere**_

"Alright, so tomorrow we move in to make contact."

**END**

**ANL: That's right, I just did that. But anyway, there's another chapter. Whoever can guess the five that have been sent will get a virtual pat on the back.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright, here's another chapter of the snake boy. Before we start I would like to address something that I've gotten some PMs about. I just want to clarify that I never said Naruto didn't have chakra anymore, just that he hasn't been able to use it. You'll find out what I mean in this chapter.**

**Also to Yukicrewger2 and DBlade59 you get a virtual pat on the shoulder for getting four out of five.**

**Either way, without further ado, on with the story.**

**The Snake Boy**

_Chapter 5_

It was the next morning when Naruto decided to join Kurusu to gather some groceries so they would have some food after Miia's cooking yesterday. He had simply decided to join him because he honestly felt that he wasn't really helping out that much around the house.

"So Kurusu, have you decided who you're going to marry yet?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

Ok so he enjoys poking fun at Kurusu too.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I'm less likely to be raped than you are, mister first Naga in the world."

Naruto quickly paled and shuddered at the thought before looking away slightly. It was at that very moment that he thought he caught a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. Then as a large crowd passed by, which was strange in itself considering the time of day, he spotted a tall man with a heavy cloak and dark sunglasses. He seemed familiar but he couldn't quite put a name to the face. Deciding to ignore it for now he just continued on his way with Kurusu, unaware that he was being watched.

_**Back at the house**_

Naruto and Kurusu arrived to find Cerea already up and seeming to be doing some cleaning. After setting the bags down on the counter, Naruto headed up to his room to see if he could get maybe a few more minutes of sleep and found Miia in his bed slightly shivering. He smiled slightly and slowly slithered his way into the bed and felt Miia clutch tightly to him. A distance away, a pair of unseen eyes widened.

_**15 minutes later**_

Naruto was sitting in the living room while Kurusu was in the kitchen with Miia trying and failing at teaching her how to cook, when the doorbell rang. He got up to answer it and what he found was not something he expected to find.

At the door were five individuals that were easily recognized (well four out of five) but the main one that he spotted was a tall man with long spikey white hair held in a low ponytail. He was wearing a red outfit that reminded him of a Kabuki dancer and had a pair of wooden geta on his feet. The second that Naruto saw him he slammed the door and sped to the kitchen. As he passed, Kurusu asked who was at the door but before he could get an answer he noticed that Naruto had vanished somewhere again.

Again the doorbell rang and this time Kurusu went to answer the door and found five people he had never met before. The one who apparently rang the doorbell was the man that was described earlier, next to him was a girl with short pink hair and green eyes, just behind her was another girl with long dark purple hair and pale lavender eyes that made him think she was blind, beside her was a tall boy that looked like he hated the sun based on how many coats he wore and the dark sunglasses on his face, and the final one was a boy that had brown hair and black eyes that looked like a dogs. As he was taking in their features he noticed one thing that he somehow missed, a dog that was almost at the chest of the brown haired boy.

"Hey, sorry about that, he's a bit skittish around what he would consider a potential threat." Kurusu told them carefully

"Oh, it's not a problem, my name is Jiraiya and this is my team. We are actually looking for someone who we have heard is currently staying in this house."

"Well, I should be able to help you find whoever it is you're looking for. What's their name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yup, he's somewhere around here. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable, I'll see if I can find him." Kurusu said unaware that he was talking to a group of shinobi and kunoichi from the Hidden Nations.

As Kurusu walked back into the kitchen he spotted Miia standing by the pot when she lifted the lid and some kind of goo jumped out and latched onto her face. After Miia had passed out it jumped off her face and vanished somewhere. Carefully carrying Miia out of the kitchen and into the living room with Cerea following he laid her on one of the couches and left to continue searching for Miia while his guests eyes widened at the sight of the young lamia and the centaur (Jiraiya gaining a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth only to be slapped on the back of the head by the dark purple haired girl).

After Jiraiya got smacked they all heard snickering coming from under the couch that they were sitting on. At first they decided to ignore it and didn't think anything of it since the couch was only one inch of the floor, that is until Kurusu came in mumbling about random and impossible hiding spots.

"Hinata, see if you can find him." Jiraiya said

The girl with the long dark hair did some kind of hand sign before veins on the sides of her face bulged. Her eyes slightly widened before she giggled lightly as she got everyone up off of the couch before she lifted it with one hand and underneath it was Naruto somehow hiding his whole body underneath the couch. When he realized he was discovered, he yelped and tried to flee before he yelped again as his collar was grabbed by a slender hand.

He was quickly pulled back and turned around to face a group that he never expected to see again.

"Um, hi, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Jiraiya. What are you doing here?"

"We're here looking for you. What happened?"

"Orochimaru happened. He turned me into what I am now. And if you're here to take me back, there's no point, I haven't had access to my chakra in years so I can't really be a ninja."

"Even if you don't have access to your chakra I still need to check up on the seal to make sure it is still holding up. So I'm going to need you to take your shirt off."

Deciding to just get it over with, Naruto quickly pulled his shirt off absently noting that Hinata seemed to be drooling a bit.

'_strange, she was always so shy before. What happened while I was gone?'_

Jiraiya quickly placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and channeled chakra through his body and before long the seal on Naruto's stomach appeared. But it didn't stop there. All over his body, black lines appeared making up a seal that completely covered his entire upper body.

"Holy shit, no wonder you can't access your chakra. This massive seal is completely wrestling any possible control of it away from you. I should be able to remove it but it will take some time."

"Really? I could regain control of my chakra?"

"yes, but I figure you have as many questions as we do right now, so we'll take care of the seals in a bit. How about we let you ask the first question."

"OK. What the Hell happened to Hinata?"

**End**

**AN: I know, I know, another cliffhanger. As you can tell this Hinata is quite different from cannon Hinata. Find out next chapter why she is so different. **

**Now I am putting up a poll on my profile for something rather important to the next few chapters.**

**Should I keep this story as a NaruMiia or should I make it NaruMiiaHina.**

**Make sure to vote so I know what you think because I just can't seem to decide.**

**-Vexinator**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to The Snake Boy. Now I just want to say to some people who reviewed the last chapter that I don't base pairings off of what is used more or people saying a pairing is used too much. I choose pairings based on what works with the story. I will also not be taking reviews into account as votes since there was a poll up on my profile that seems to be where true votes are happening. And also the poll is already closed so if you didn't get to vote because you just felt like telling me your vote in a review about how you feel Hinata is overused then you're too late.**

**Now without further ado, on with the story**

**The Snake Boy**

_Chapter 6_

"What the Hell happened to Hinata?"

"Well it all started after you vanished. After hearing that Kakashi couldn't find you-"

"He was late…again"

"Yes he was late. But anyway, after that she seemed to isolate herself to her bedroom, only coming out when Neji forced her to go eat something. A year later when the search was called off, not what Tsunade would have normally done but we didn't have the resources to continue, she sort of snapped. She had killed two Hyuuga elders and somehow knocked out a third of the clan before vanishing somewhere in the village."

By this point in the story Naruto's eyes were wide as he was staring at the girl that was now happily eating some dango that she pulled out of nowhere.

"It was a week later that Anko found her in the Forest of Death and decided to take her in and train her. She no longer considers herself a Hyuuga and they leave her alone and don't put the Caged Bird seal on her. And since Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke about a year ago, Anko had her sign the snake contract, apparently she was able to get Manda to like her and not demand sacrifices anymore."

Naruto's jaw was now firmly on the ground (showing well that he was part snake) as he stared at the girl who was now being liked by a black mamba and giggling like she was being tickled. Sure he was a bit upset he couldn't skin Orochimaru himself and make a nice Orochimaru skin coat, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Alright we answered a question now it's your turn. What exactly happened to you, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed knowing this was coming and decided to just get it over with. "After my fight with Sasuke I passed out. The next thing I know, I'm in some sort of lab strapped to a table. I think Orochimaru had Kabuto or someone grab me after the fight to experiment on. He was trying to turn me into some kind of pet. After the first three months of inserting genetic material from a lamia that crossed the veil into me without any helpful results and the apparent loss of access to my chakra, he delegated the project to the second in command at the base and left. After a year in captivity I was finally changed enough to escape. I killed everyone in the base and stole what data I could before leaving. After that I decided to try heading beyond the veil to see if I could find more people like me. I've really only been in this town for a couple months."

"Alright, I think it's time we got that seal off you so I can finally check the other seal."

_**2 hours later**_

It took about 2 hours for Jiraiya to set the counter seal properly and in that time Miia woke up and freaked out at seeing the new people and nearly dragged Naruto out of the room if he hadn't calmed her down.

After all the seals were set and ready Jiraiya held the ram handsign and the seals started to glow before crawling all over his skin seemingly erasing the chakra suppression seal. When the process was done, a massive burst of chakra flowed forth from Naruto and he was covered in what looked like a dark purple flame instead of the usual sky blue color of chakra. As Naruto finally felt his chakra flowing through him again he took a deep breath through his nose and noticed that his senses had increased again as he could smell someone having chicken, five blocks away.

Just as he was about to put his hands together in the sign for the kage bunshin, Jiraiya stopped him. Finally looking around he noticed that most of the people around him were sweating while it seemed that both Hinata and Miia, who were actually seeming to have a pleasant conversation, had passed out from pure pleasure at feeling Naruto's energy output.

"I think we should hold off on that until we check the other seal." Jiraiya said slowly yet urgently.

"Um, yeah, probably a good idea." Naruto said nervously

So channeling as little chakra as he could, the seal holding the Kyuubi appeared on his stomach and after about half an hour of checking and rechecking Jiraiya said something that surprised everyone.

"Well it appears that the seal has completed its purpose and has completely drained the kyuubi of its chakra. He's nothing more than a shell in there now without even enough energy to wake from the deep slumber he's likely in. All his chakra has now combined and fused with yours."

"So, no more Kyuubi, no more worrying about akatsuki?"

"Exactly. After all, if they extract the kyuubi from you now, nothing would happen."

"I do have one more question."

"Go ahead."

"How did you guys find me?"

"Would you believe me if I told you Hinata jumped out of the story and tortured the author until he told us where you were?"

"Nope"

"Darn. Well, really it was all just a guess. We were to be the final party sent out to search for you. Our mission was supposed to be an indefinite one where until we had some kind of confirmation of your whereabouts we weren't to come back. While we've been travelling I've been training these four for a bit. But anyway, I have a few spies over here on this side of the veil and I decided to pay them a visit and they said that there was a new type of extra-species called a naga, some kind of male snake monster. From my knowledge of extra-species I knew that the lamia were all female, so I figured the only person who could pull off the impossible to essentially become a male snake monster was you. So we came to where the rumors started and did a sweep of the entire city."

"So you got lucky."

"Yes, very lucky."

"Well then, it's a good thing it wasn't Tsunade out here searching for me. She would have never found me until I was dead from something."

They all shared a good laugh at that because everyone knew Tsunades luck sucks.

With all that done they all decided to head out to the backyard to test how well Naruto can use his chakra by having him channel the smallest amount of chakra he can and then make as many kage bunshin as possible with that amount (By this time both Hinata and Miia had woken up).

When they got outside Naruto went to the middle of the yard and put his fingers in the cross handsign and channeled his chakra. When he felt it was as small as he could get it he activated the jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

And the entire yard and some of the roof was engulfed in smoke.

**End**

**That's right, another chapter done quickly. I just couldn't seem to focus on anything else until I got this done. Now again, I say, for any future polls I have I DO NOT ACCEPT REVIEWS AS VOTES. If you want your vote recognized then do it on the poll that would be on my profile. Other than that Read, Review if you feel like it and a reminder that flames are used to cook my delicious marshmallows for smores.**

**-Vexinator**


	8. AN

**This is not a chapter.**

**I would first like to apologize to all the people who have been waiting for the next chapter of the Snake Boy, but there was an important little hurdle that I had to get past before I could continue on with the story.**

**I am happy to announce that I have figured out how to make it work and the next chapter should be coming out in a couple weeks given I can think of how to continue the story. However I will say that there isn't likely to be anymore lemons because I just don't feel comfortable writing them.**

**Either way, just be happy to know that the next chapter is being written and will be out soon.**

**-Vexinator**


End file.
